dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu Toro (Prime Earth)
In the end, Takeo found Tatsu and her family and burnt their home down to the ground. Using the sentient Soultaker Sword, a mystical Japanese artifact, Takeo butchered Tatsu's husband and two daughters. In an attempt to avenge her family, Tatsu attacked the murderer. However with the Soultaker, Takeo was able to overpower Tatsu with relative ease, before he could strike a killing blow, the Soultaker had a change of heart and chose Tatsu as its new wielder. With the blade, Tatsu killed her brother-in-law, avenging her family. Tatsu soon realized that her husband's soul rested within the blade, along with all its other victims. With the burden of the souls on her back, Tatsu was reborn as the anti-hero Katana, who would hunt the Yakuza down in an attempt to avenge all those who had been killed by Takeo. Birds of Prey Katana was asked by Black Canary to join the Birds of Prey. She was also recommended by Barbara Gordon together with Starling and Poison Ivy, who joined the team even though Katana wasn't very happy about it. The team found out that, on a train, three people had bombs in their heads. The four of them went on to the train and stop it, after learning that Black Canary also had a bomb in her head. After the bombs were removed, they learned where the person who had been doing this was and, with the help of Batgirl, they broke into the building, only to get sent outside again with no memory of what happened and without Batgirl. Justice League of America Suicide Squad | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Katana is fluent in her native language Japanese as well as English. * : Tatsu was trained in various Japanese-styled martial arts from an early age, and is a master martial artist. She is able to combat multiple enemies, fight metahumans and adapt to situations with ease. * * : Having been trained in the art of swordsmanship under various samurai sensei, Yamashiro is able to use her fabled sword "Soultaker" with expert proficiency. She is most skilled with katana. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Soultaker Sword: The Soultaker, along with its non-powered twin, was forged in the 14th century by Muramasa, whose swords were said to be cursed and make those who were evil commit evil acts. It sometimes takes the souls of those it kills, storing them inside the sword, where they can engage in limited communication with whoever wields it. Due to its magical properties, the sword is able to penetrate the skin of Kryptonians as well as deflect heat vision. | Notes = * appears as Katana (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = * Katana's maiden name is Tatsu Toro, when she married she changed her name to Tatsu Yamashiro. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Katana (comics) | Links = }}